Two Broken Pieces of a Twin Heart
by musicgirl8520
Summary: Twins, comming home late from school, meet the purple dragons. Having lost their parents they have no one but each other. Mysteriously, someone saves them, but they get lost, and meet the foot. Eventually they get separated...will they ever see each other
1. Chapter 1

Two Broken Pieces of a Twin Heart

**Two Broken Pieces of a Twin Heart**

"Common Tyler, you're such a slow poke! I'd like to get home today!"

"Hold on Sky! You're not the one with a pulled tendon in your leg!"

"Well that shouldn't stop you from getting home…besides, it's starting to rain!"

Tyler and Sky had stayed in school later that night to finish stuff; each of them had an important assignment or practice to show up to. Sky had a music practice, and Tyler needed to finish a biology assignment.

"You tell that to my pulled leg!"

Tyler had been playing basketball earlier that week, and his team was in the finals. The opposing team however, played dirty. Along with tripping him, they got into multiple fights with their team, the New York Yappers. Though it was a rough game…they ended up winning, so it was all worth it.

"Suck it up you big baby!"

Sky and Tyler were twins. Though Sky had always insisted she was older than Tyler, the birth certificate stated that she was actually one minute younger than Tyler; Tyler was born first. Unfortunately, because of how intense the birth was, their mother died soon after they were born. The last thing she saw was her two beautiful babies, before she saw the angels coming to guide her to heaven.

Though Sky and Tyler had never met their mother, they somehow knew she was up there watching them, protecting them.

Soon after they were born, their father got into a car accident. He was coming home late from work, when he collided head on with a drunk driver. Neither lived to tell the story, leaving Tyler and Sky, all alone.

Soon after, because they had no known family (both sets of grandparents had died, and they had no aunt and uncles), they were sent to adoption houses. Though at many times, they were at risk of being separated, fate had kept them together.

They never stayed in one place too long though. Sometimes they faced physical abuse, sometimes their parents abused drugs, other times they were just ignored.

Currently, they were living with a couple who constantly bickered. The husband drank a lot, and sometimes hit Sky. Tyler protected her; though he was never big enough to win the fights, he was strong enough to hold him off for a while. They were both 15. Unlike most siblings, they cared deeply for one another, and would let nothing harm the other one. They looked out for each other.

"Hey Sky, if we take this way, it'll be a short cut!"

Tyler pointed to an ally.

"I dunno, it seems scary in there. Are you sure that's the way home?"

"Of course I'm sure! I've walked here tons of times." He lied. He'd never gone there, but his leg was so sore, he just wanted to get home. Though he wasn't sure where the ally would lead, he was sure if would be close to home. He knew approximately how close home was, he had a good sense of direction.

"Alright if you say so; but you better not be doing this just so you can rest your leg!"

"Of course not!"

They started into the ally. Sky stayed close to Tyler, not admitting that she was really scared. Once they got halfway through though, she started to ease up a bit. Nothing bad was happening; maybe Tyler was right, maybe it was safe.

However, no sooner had she though of this that the alleyway was blocked by a bunch of street thugs.

"And what do we have here?" Said a tall one with spiky hair, "A couple of little twerps. Say, isn't it past your bed time?"

"Who are you?" Asked Tyler bravely.

"That's non of your business! We'll be asking the questions here. Now, what brings you to our alleyway this evening?"

"Says who?" Sky piped up! "Your names not on it!"

"Feisty little one isn't she? Get her!"

They seized both of them.

Tyler started looking around for an exit, but instead, his view was blocked by more thugs. There must have been at least 15 of them, if not more! How were they going to get out of here? He should have just listened to Sky and taken the long way home.

"HELP!!" screamed Sky.

"Hey shut up!" One of the thugs punched her in the face and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream anymore.

"Now what can we do with two little trespassers like you?"

"I know," said a shorter one. "We can kill the boy, and bring the girl back to base. Use her for a little entertainment, and then, get rid of her too!"

"Hey I have an idea!"

A voice from behind them said. The thugs stopped and went quiet.

"Who's there?" Asked the tall, spiky haired one. "How dare you mess with the purple dragons!"

"Like this!"

Before Tyler could even blink, the tall thug, fell to the ground; unconscious. Sky, finally frustrated with the situation bit the hand on the thug covering her mouth. He promptly let go and she ran for it.

By now, the whole ally was a chaotic blur of fighting, but somehow, through all of it, Sky was able to find Tyler, and they started running away through the ally.

"Wait kids, comeback!" Another strange voice said from behind them, but Sky and Tyler weren't about to wait for them to catch up, they just kept running.

The ally was like a maze. Ever corner they took, let to either more paths or dead ends. Finally, after getting tired from running for ten minutes, they reached another dead end. Tyler couldn't go any further, his leg hurt too much.

"Common Tyler, we gotta keep going! We gotta get out of here!"

"I can't! My leg hurts too much! Just go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Bullshit to that, no way I'm gonna leave you here."

She sat down. "I think were safe though."

Again, she spoke too soon. Suddenly, 20 masked men appeared form the shadows.

"Uh, Tyler, I don't think were alone anymore."

"Huh?"

Tyler looked up to see what Sky was talking about, and gasped with shock.

"What are they?" Sky asked standing up and moving to the wall.

"They look like Ninja's. Remember, from that Japan project I was doing a couple years ago?"

"Are they friendly?"

"It depends on the clan they work for."

By now Tyler stood up as well. He stood infront of Sky, in case they weren't friendly.

He was about to say something to them when four giant shadows stepped in between them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" One of them uttered.

And so the fight began, except this time, there was no escape.

Sky and Tyler watched wide eyed as the four being fought with the ninjas. One carried double catanas, one carried sais, one carried a bow staff, and one carried knumchucks.

Though the four warriors were outnumbered, they were highly skilled, and soon, half of the masked ninjas were defeated.

This is when Tyler and Sky saw their chance to escape. No way they were going to stick around any longer. They started running again, refusing to give up on the maze.

As they ran away, they heard the clatter of fighting behind them, and once again, that strange voice:

"Hey wait! Ugh, there they go again!"

It wasn't long though, before Tyler got tired again and they had to stop. When they were sure they were away from the danger, they sat down on the ground. Unaware, that on the roof tops, they were being watched by more masked ninjas, except these carried weapons, ready to capture them.

They carried nets with an electric current running through them, stopping anyone trying to run away. They also carried a bow an arrow. Though they did not find need for the girl, they could train the boy, he proved to be useful.

"I can't go. Go home Sky! I want you safe!" Tyler stuttered as best he could.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here!"

Suddenly they heard a noise. Sky turned her head to see an arrow had landed in the ground, right beside her.

"Common Tyler, we've got to go now!"

Tyler got up again, but no sooner was he up that he was pushed back down by netting. He struggled to get back up, but before he could stand, an electric current surged up his body, paralyzing him. He fell back to the ground, and became unconscious.

Sky tried to save him, but suddenly, an arrow shot to her leg and then her arm and she fell to the ground. Unable to move.

She looked at her unconscious brother, and cried as the masked ninjas gathered him up, and took him away.

"No, Tyler."

She tried to get up, but when she looked up, she saw another masked ninja with an arrow…pointed right at her head.

_This is it _she though, _this is how I'm gonna die._

Suddenly, a large figure kicked away the masked ninja.

"I don't think so pal. Pick on someone your own size…like me."

Before she knew what was happening, more fighting erupted.

But she wasn't concerned about that, all she could do was close her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tyler opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold floor in a dark room. His leg was throbbing. He was still a little disoriented and tried to piece together what happened, with little success. All he could remember was being trapped in an alleyway with Sky and being attacked by some type of ninja; Sky had tried to help him escape but-wait a minute, where was Sky?

"Sky?" Tyler cried out Weakly.

"Sky are you there? Sky? Sky!"

No response. He could barely see anything as it was, never the less even try to find Sky. He kept calling her, but there was no response. After about five minutes he gave up, obviously she wasn't there; but where was she then? What happened to her? Was she okay?

He tried to get up, but his leg hurt too much. Finally the pain became too much for him and he slumped his head back on the cold floor. So many questions were going through his mind; how did he get there? Who brought him there? Where was Sky? What happened? Was Sky okay?

All of these questions were overwhelming, and soon he found himself about to drift off to sleep once more, when he heard a sound coming off from the distance. It sounded like a voice-three voices actually, but they sounded muffled. They must be on the other side of a door somewhere.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there? Hello? Can you please help me? Hello?"

Finally the door slammed open, revealing a harsh, bright light. Tyler's eyes had adjusted to the dark, so when the light hit them, it hurt a lot, and it was very hard to see; however he could make out some silhouettes. There were about five of them. He squinted to see if he could recognize any of them. His heart sank, he recognized them-they were the thugs who first attacked him and Sky. He was doomed.

"Get him." One of them barked.

Two of them walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Oww!" Tyler cried, his leg hurt more than he thought it did. It must have gotten injured once more in the alleyway.

"Shut up." Barked another thug and smacked him in the back of the head.

All Tyler wanted to do was to pass out again and fall asleep, and wake up to find Sky again, but no such luck. Instead, he forced his legs to drag themselves in whichever direction these thugs wanted him to go. _Maybe if I co-operate, they'll let me go_ he thought.

They walked down a cold, narrow hallway. It smelt like the place hasn't been cleaned in years. Where was he in anyway, a prison? They would walk past doors, but Tyler was so disoriented he couldn't remember which way they had originally come from. Finally after what felt like hours of walking, they stopped him in front of a door. One of the thugs opened it, to reveal only a small dark room, something like what he was in before. The two thugs holding him shoved him in and slammed the door once he hit the ground.

He was alone again. He was cold, hungry, tired and alone. Sky was gone; he had nothing. He fell asleep again.

Later Tyler was rudely awakened when the thugs started shaking him awake.

"Get up!" One of them barked.

He got up again, and they took him to yet another room. He didn't know what time it was, or where he was going. It could have been the middle of the night, or maybe it was already after noon.

The brought him to another dark, cold room and shoved him in there and left. Once again this room had no windows. Everything about this room was the exact same as the other two rooms; the difference was that this room had food in it.

In the middle of the room, there was a plate with a little food on it. He crawled over to it, too weak to walk because he was in too much pain, and looked at the food left for him. It wasn't gourmet that was for sure. There was some cold meat, some dry bread, and three carrots. That was it. That's all that he could have to eat. It took him only five minutes to eat it all…he was starving.

Finding nothing else to do and feeling tired once again, he fell asleep once more.

More and more he was woken up and brought to a different room. He didn't know how long it was now. A day, a week, a month? He didn't know what the date was or even what time it was. Even the rooms, no matter how much the same they always were, were starting to look different.

Weeks passed by and it was the same thing. He would get shoved into a room, which occasionally held a bit of food and he would fall asleep, only to be woken up later to once again be shoved into another room. He had lost all concept of time. In fact, everything that was important to him, he started to forget. He started to forget his sister, what was her name anyway, Sky? He forgot what school he went to, he forgot how he hurt his leg in the first place, but most importantly, he forgot who he was. He forgot his name. He didn't have a name anymore. The only name that he knew that was truly his was "you". That's what the thugs called him, so that was his name.

One day, or night he didn't even know anymore, different people got him out of his cell, but it was different. They knocked first, and slowly opened the door. The quietly entered the room and lifted him up, so as to allow his leg some rest. He looked up at the figures, there were three of them, the masked ninjas that he had seen in the alleyway earlier, when he was still with that girl. He tried to say something, but words wouldn't come out, he was too weak.

They took him out of the building, and ran over rooftops, seemingly aiming for a particular area; they already knew where they wanted to go, but it wasn't the hospital. Instead, it was this large building, bigger than he could have ever imagined, and they brought him up through the window. The wind on his face again was refreshing, but he was so weak and tired, that he didn't really enjoy the feeling.

When they were in the building, they went through a long dimly lit hallway. There was red carpeting on the floor, and the halls had paintings hanging all over them; obviously whatever this place was, it was better maintained than the other building he was in. What would happen to him here?

Suddenly the masked ninjas stopped in front of a door. They quietly knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for a response.

"Come in." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

One ninja opened the door and the others trailed in.

This room was much different than any rooms he had ever been in. It was a huge, dimly lit room, with training equipment for fighters, such as a punching bag. There were also tons of weapons hanging on the wall. In the center of the room, was a small table with pillows on either side.

The ninjas put him down on the floor in front of the table and hid amongst the shadows. Or maybe they had simply disappeared or left, Tyler couldn't be sure. He tired to get up again but it hurt too much. Suddenly a figure appeared in front him. It was a man.

"Here drink this, it's tea, it will make you feel better." The voice matched the voice he heard beckon the ninjas into the room.

He tired to say thank you, but all that came out was a weak wine.

The man held up Tyler's head and put the cup to his lips. Tyler slowly drank the tea. When he was done, he felt good enough to get up. He sat up, shakily, and looked back at the man.

"There you are, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thank you so much for helping me. You don't know what it means." He was surprised to hear himself talk. He didn't think he had the strength to, but the tea really helped.

"I heard that you had been captured by the purple dragons, and I felt bad for you. So I sent some of my foot ninjas to rescue you."

"Well thank you very much! There was a girl I was with, I can't remember her name or even how I know her, but she just keeps popping up in my mind. Is she okay? And what happened? Why was I attacked? Who attacked me? And not to seem rude but, who are you?"

"My name is Oroku Sahki. You were attacked by four giant turtles, they're always trying to attack me and my family. They're mutants, born for the soul purpose of destroying families. They destroyed mine, and I'm afraid they destroyed yours as well. That girl you were with, she was your sister. I'm afraid though, there was nothing I could have done to save her. The turtles ganged up on her and killed her. There was no reason why you were attacked, they are heartless creatures. But I'm building up an army to destroy them, to stop their reign of terror and I was wondering if you'd like to help me."

"I'd love to help you, but I'm not trained or anything like your men are, and honestly, I'm still very weak."

"That's okay, my daughter Karry can train you and teach you to fight; as for you current state of health, I can help you. You'll be feeling better in no time. Please to make your acquaintance Mr?"

Tyler stopped. Wait what was his name? He did have one right? But what was it?

He blushed, "I can't remember,"

"Well I have to be able to address you properly, I shall give you a name. I shall call you Scott."

Tyler liked the name, after all, he no longer had one; and he wanted to thank this man, to help him, and also get his revenge. So Scott was his name now. He liked it.

"Scott, you will find that you and I will become the closest of friends. Now, allow my daughter Karry to help you into the infirmary and you'll be better in no time."

"Thank you again Oroku Sahki sir, I don't know how to thank you."

He smiled, "Oh I'm sure I'll find a way."


End file.
